Entre la Espada y la pared
by akasha-bennington
Summary: Se mirara por donde se mirara, Ulquiorra era el monstruo. El dragón en la torre, la maldición sobre el tesoro. Lo que las fábulas para niños enseñaban era que el caballero debía vencer al malvado para rescatar a la princesa. UlquiHime. Spoilers 316-317.


**¡Holas!**

**Este es el primer fic que escribo sobre el fandom de Bleach, y espero que no sea el último, sobretodo porque últimamente ando muy obsesionada con el UlquiHime (y concretamente AMO a Ulquiorra). **

**Para quienes no me conozcan diré que soy una obsesa del canon y del IC además de que me gustan las parejas poco comunes. Si la cosa sale bien, amenazo con subir más fics de este fandom (pero no esperéis de mí parejas canon o convencionales, aunque el UlquiHime es casi casi canon). También tiendo a dar una explicación a todo, así a menudo mis fics son interpretaciones mías sobre una determinada escena o una forma de rellenar huecos dejados por el canon.**

**No sé si este fic será difícil de entender ya que en él mezclo muchas de las ideas que tengo sobre Ulquiorra, Orihime y la pareja que forman. Los fandoms nuevos me cuestan y necesito experimentar hasta dar con la forma en que me siento más cómoda a la hora de escribir los personajes. Así que con la práctica espero poder controlar a Ulquiorra y Orihime y hacerlos totalmente IC.**

**Este fic se sitúa en los capítulos 316 y 317 del manga y es mi interpretación a la interesante conversación que mantienen Ulquiorra y Orihime. Le he dado un final a la escena así que en cuanto pase una semana y salga el 318, este fic podría quedar clasificado como AU, ya que la trama se encargará de chafarme la idea jejeje.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach, sus personajes y su argumento son propiedad de Tite Kubo, yo sólo fantaseo con la idea de que Ulquiorra e Inoue acaben enrollados, y sin ganar ni un céntimo por ello, por supuesto.**

**Advertencias: Spoilers de los capítulos 316 y 317 (si no los has leído no te vas a enterar de nada del fic), en cuanto salga el capítulo 318 esto será un AU. No creo que pueda ser clasificado como subido de tono, pero advierto que hay beso y toqueteos varios. Evidentemente, si no soportas el Ulquiorra/Orihime, no leas el fic.**

**Pues nada, espero que os guste. **

Entre la Espada y la pared.

Inoue Orihime sabía que Ulquiorra estaba mintiendo. No era la primera vez además. Ya lo hizo una vez, cuando le dijo que Chad había muerto. Volvió a hacerlo cuando confirmó que Rukia también había caído. Era imposible que ambos casos se hubieran tratado de una confusión, si ella era capaz de sentir sus _reiatsus_ por muy débiles que fueran, alguien con un poder como el de Ulquiorra también debía sentirlos, por tanto había mentido siendo consciente de que lo hacía.

¿Por qué iba a creerle en esta ocasión, cuando estaba aventurando su propia muerte?

Estaba completamente segura de que tras aquellas frías palabras no había más intención que la de intimidarla. Igual que las otras veces. Asustarla para que se rindiera, para quebrar su fortaleza y su fe en sus amigos, para que aceptara que no volvería a conocer otra cosa que no fuera Las Noches y el Hueco Mundo.

Precisamente por eso había insistido tanto en preguntar si estaba asustada, para psicológicamente hacerle creer que así era, porque el Espada ya debía saber de antemano cual iba a ser su respuesta.

En ese momento, lo único por lo que Inoue podía temer era por la vida de sus amigos y por las de aquellas personas que injustamente iban a verse involucradas en medio de la batalla que estaba a punto de librarse en el mundo humano. Porque lo que en cuanto a ella se refería, nunca se había sentido más segura en toda su vida.

Tal vez eso también formara parte de la insistencia de Ulquiorra por hacerla sentirse amenazada. Para un Arrancar, un Espada de su categoría, saber que una simple humana no sólo no sentía miedo en su presencia sino que además se sentía más a salvo que nunca, debía ser un sentimiento muy frustrante.

Pero ella no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

Incluso antes de su llegada a Las Noches, Ulquiorra había sido prácticamente la única persona de aquel extraño mundo con la que había tenido contacto. Él fue quién se fijó en ella, él fue quien actuó como intérprete de los deseos de Aizen, él fue quién le tendió la mano para que le acompañara.

Aquella vez también trató de intimidarla dejándole claro que no estaba en disposición de negarse si no quería que las vidas de sus amigos corrieran un grave peligro, y sin embargo le aseguró que él se encargaría de llevarla sana y salva hasta Hueco Mundo.

Y así fue a partir de entonces. Sola en aquel lugar hostil, la presencia de Ulquiorra era lo único que conseguía hacerla sentir mejor. Aunque fuera por obligación, Inoue sabía que ante cualquier cosa que la hiciese sentir amenazada, sólo tenía que gritar para que Ulquiorra la salvara porque él no podía permitirse que algo malo le ocurriera. Había sido así como Ulquiorra se había convertido en su caballero de brillante armadura. Ese que en sus sueños siempre venía a rescatarla.

Ese caballero que ya no tenía el rostro de Kurosaki-kun.

Todavía podía sentir en su corazón el escozor de su conciencia retorciéndose al haber sentido miedo ante la presencia de Ichigo.

El estar cautiva en un lugar repleto de enemigos le había hecho aferrarse al Espada como único consuelo, la línea que dibujaba la frontera de sus sentimientos hacia él había empezado a desdibujarse por culpa de la desesperación. Lo único que conseguía devolverle a la realidad de lo que estaba ocurriéndole cuando despertaba de alguno de aquellos sueños en los que era Ulquiorra quien la salvaba, lo único que de verdad la hacían sentirse culpable por aquel erróneo camino que estaban tomando aquellos sentimientos, era saber que Kurosaki no era ningún Arrancar, sino un humano que estaba arriesgando su vida por rescatarla.

Pero de repente todo aquel sistema de autodefensa que había creado su conciencia se vino abajo al ver la máscara de Hollow cubriendo el rostro de Ichigo.

Ya no existía una pauta bajo la cual su mente pudiese convencerse de que un posible sentimiento hacia Ulquiorra pudiese ser clasificado de abominación. Sentir algo tanto hacia Ulquiorra como hacia Kurosaki había adquirido el mismo cariz prohibido. Ya no existía una inclinación en la balanza que indicara qué era lo correcto y qué no. Ahora eran dos Hollows con un mismo objetivo. Sin embargo, las palabras de Grimmjow diciendo que ir hasta el Hueco Mundo para salvarla no era más que una excusa para satisfacer su deseo de lucha, habían hecho que interiormente la balanza de su corazón, libre de los prejuicios de su mente, tomara una decisión por sí misma.

La preocupación atenazada en su pecho se esfumó cuando Aizen hizo regresar a Ulquiorra de la Caja Negación, haciéndole darse cuenta de que durante ese corto periodo de tiempo algo dentro de ella le había estado añorando.

Sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse. Otra vez aquella sensación de seguridad la volvía a envolver de forma reconfortante, pero incluso multiplicada varias veces a como la había sentido en ocasiones anteriores. Gran parte de los Espada o habían muerto, o estaban malheridos o habían acudido junto a Aizen. Pocos quedaban allí salvo Ulquiorra, a quien Aizen había nombrado temporalmente el señor de Las Noches.

Nunca antes había tenido menos motivos para sentirse asustada, por mucho que Ulquiorra insistiera en preguntarlo. Ni siquiera cuando Ulquiorra se aproximaba hacia ella recordándole que Aizen ya no la necesitaba y que no quedaban motivos para protegerla.

Volvió a reafirmarse en su convicción de que Ulquiorra era un mentiroso. Su voz, oscura y grave, siempre adquiría el mismo tono monocorde, pero en aquella cárcel blanca sonaba a sus oídos como el suave ronroneo de una canción de cuna. Sus gestos, exentos de cualquier emoción, se teñían a sus ojos de leves matices. Sin embargo, eran sus actos los que hablaban por sí solos sin necesidad de que la imaginación de Orihime se encargara de dotarlos de elementos que en realidad no poseían.

Frente a frente, a escasos centímetros el uno del otro, a tan sólo un paso de que sus labios pudieran encontrarse, Inoue era capaz mantenerse estoicamente frente al número cuatro de los Espada sin el menor atisbo de temor en sus ojos.

Si de verdad ya no era de ninguna utilidad para Aizen, si era cierto que no le importaba lo más mínimo que sus amigos se la llevaran, bien podría haberse llevado consigo Aizen a su cuarta Espada mas cuando iba a enfrentar una batalla contra los capitanes de la Sociedad de Almas. Pero no lo había hecho, en su lugar, había preferido dejarle a cargo de Las Noches. Algún interés debía tener todavía el ex capitán de la quinta división porque Inoue permaneciera en el Hueco Mundo. Aunque incluso podría jurar que conocía el motivo por el que Aizen había tomado aquella decisión.

No estar obligado a hacer algo no significa que necesariamente vayas a actuar haciendo lo contrario. A menudo la diferencia radica en que cuando algo se hace por decisión propia, la voluntad es mucho mayor que cuando se actúa bajo una orden.

Ulquiorra era el dragón en la torre, la maldición sobre el tesoro.

Inoue Orihime sabía que Ulquiorra jamás dejaría que se la llevaran.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ulquiorra Schiffer, cuarta Espada, sabía que Orihime no estaba mintiendo cuando decía que no tenía miedo. Se había propuesto probarla una vez más, y como siempre su intención había chocado contra aquella voluntad de hierro que la protegía como una coraza.

Los humanos eran seres extraños, incomprensibles la mayoría de las veces. Era consciente de que él alguna vez fue humano también, pero todo aquello era tan lejano que no era capaz de recordar nada que aclarara el por qué los humanos actuaban de esa forma y hablaban de platónicos conceptos como la amistad, la fe, el sacrificio…

Él sólo podía saber que los Hollows se movían por instintos básicos. El Hueco Mundo era un lugar cruel y salvaje y ellos, los Hollows, eran sus animales y como tal actuaban en consecuencia. En el Hueco Mundo todo se reducía a algo tan primario como devorar almas para saciar el odio que los consumía y fortalecerse para poder enfrentar a otros Hollows y asegurar la supervivencia.

Sin embargo, los humanos reaccionaban de otra forma ante los estímulos básicos, a veces anteponían su propia vida para asegurar la supervivencia de otros de su especie. Algunos humanos no se diferenciaban demasiado de los Hollows, otros no se conformaban con su propia supervivencia y deseaban más poder aunque no fuera necesario para mantenerse con vida, otros confiaban en cosas que ni siquiera podían saber si existían.

El ser un Arrancar le situaba en un estatus superior al de los Hollows ordinarios. También al de los Shinigami ya que gracias al _Hougyoku_ habían adquirido el poder de usar una _Zanpakutou_ y sellar en ella su forma liberada. La evolución situaba a los Arrancar por encima de todos ellos y sin embargo no dejaba de ser una forma de "humanizarlos". El poder y la inteligencia de un Hollow era proporcional a lo humana que fuera su apariencia, por tanto los Arrancar eran seres superiores de poderes únicos capaces de experimentar emociones más complejas.

Resultaba paradójico que el símil de perfección fueran los humanos, seres débiles y complicados. Y de entre todos los humanos que había conocido, sin duda el que más confusión le causaba era aquella mujer; Inoue Orihime.

Ni siquiera se trataba de una Shinigami, ni una subespecie de los humanos con poderes extraordinarios como los Quincy. Era una simple humana con un poder tan increíble que incluso Aizen había querido contar con él para su propio bando.

Tal vez la curiosidad fuera una de aquellas emociones complejas a las que Ulquiorra aún no se había terminado de acostumbrar, pero lo cierto era que Inoue Orihime le causaba mucha, mucha curiosidad. De hecho, había sido él mismo quien había advertido que había algo especial en ella cuando en realidad su objetivo debía haber estado centrado únicamente en Kurosaki. Y gracias a su observación, Aizen había descubierto lo útil que podía resultarle el poder de la muchacha.

Para Ulquiorra ya no se trataba sólo de su poder, era ella en general lo que le atraía. Había tenido la suerte de ser el único con quien Orihime había tenido un contacto continuo desde su llegada al Hueco Mundo y por ello había tenido la oportunidad de observarla con mayor atención. Su comportamiento, su fortaleza, su sumisión y a la vez su voluntad, sus creencias. Todo era demasiado contradictorio, demasiado complejo para tener cabida en su razonamiento. Ulquiorra quería saber, quería comprender por qué los humanos eran así y por qué reaccionaban de forma tan ilógica. Varias veces la había puesto a prueba y siempre la respuesta no había hecho más que añadir interrogantes en lugar de respuestas.

Esa vez era otra de ellas, y tal como esperaba, la respuesta de Orihime no lograba aclararle nada sino confundirle aún más.

Inoue Orihime no tenía miedo y aunque él fuera incapaz de entender el por qué, sabía que decía la verdad. Su ojo se lo decía ya que gracias a él podía percibir cosas que otros no podían. Y como en las ocasiones anteriores, el _reiatsu_ de la mujer no mostraba la más leve vacilación. Lo más extraño de todo y lo más incoherente era que desde que Orihime había llegado a Las Noches, su _reiatsu_ se veía más estable y reforzado cuando él estaba presente.

Era muy parecido a como lo percibió la primera vez que la vio, aquel día en que captó su atención cuando él y Yammy se enfrentaron con Kurosaki en el mundo humano. Era parecido a cuando él era una amenaza desconocida y el Shinigami sustituto era el único que podía protegerla.

Era incomprensible aquella sensación de seguridad y confianza que desprendía frente a alguien que con sólo alzar la mano sería capaz de matarla. Aparte de tratarla con corrección, Ulquiorra no recordaba haber hecho nada que hubiera dado pie a crear ese vínculo que Orihime parecía haber desarrollado hacia él.

Aunque Orihime tampoco había hecho nada, excepto ser como era, para que Ulquiorra se sintiera atraído hacia ella.

El Espada sólo podía calificarlo de curiosidad, pero era debido a que no estaba familiarizado con aquella maraña de emociones complejas a las que era incapaz de dar un nombre y que lo volvían todo mucho más confuso.

La mujer solía refugiarse en conceptos muy abstractos como por ejemplo, la amistad. ¿Pero qué era la amistad?, ¿acaso era esa sensación que notaba en su _reiatsu_? Él no podía comprenderlo si no se trataba de algo físico que pudiera ver claramente. Pero si era esa seguridad que desprendía su poder espiritual, ¿por qué era diferente a cuando en lugar de él, o antes Kurosaki, la mujer se refería a aquellos otros que calificaba como "amigos"?

Acababa de decirle que todo aquello no tenía ningún sentido y para colmo Orihime trataba de explicárselo mediante asociaciones aún más extrañas. Podía ser que un niño humano fuera capaz de entenderlo, pero hasta donde él sabía el corazón no era más que un órgano que bombeaba sangre para mantener un cuerpo con vida. ¿Por qué aquella mujer hablaba sobre el "corazón" como si fuese otra cosa distinta con atributos mucho más poderosos que el de hacer circular la sangre?

No podía verlo, por tanto, no podía entenderlo. Y sin embargo aquella mujer parecía tener un poder similar al de su ojo pero que la capacitaba para incluso ver cosas invisibles. Quizá sólo se tratara de aquello que los humanos llamaban "sexto sentido", pero la verdad era que gran parte de la seguridad que desprendía Inoue Orihime radicaba en que sabía que él, por mucho que dijera lo contrario, no pensaba matarla.

Al menos no por el momento.

Ulquiorra sólo podía razonar sobre aquello que conocía, y como Hollow, lo que mejor conocía era el instinto animal. Aizen había dejado a la mujer a su cargo durante todo aquel tiempo y al final había acabado creándose un lazo entre ellos, aunque la naturaleza de ese vínculo siguiera siendo un misterio para él. Ni siquiera Ulquiorra sabía muy bien a qué se refería Aizen al decir, antes de su marcha, que Orihime ya no le era de ninguna utilidad, pero lo que el Arrancar podía tener por seguro era que Aizen no le había dejado a él al frente de Las Noches por pura casualidad.

De entre los Arrancar que quedaban en el Hueco Mundo, Ulquiorra Schiffer era el más fuerte, y con pocos más podía contar a la hora de defender Las Noches de los invasores. En cambio, el bando enemigo no sólo contaba con Kurosaki y sus amigos sino también con buena parte de las divisiones de la Sociedad de Almas que habían quedado atrapados allí. La lucha no estaba equiparada, al menos en cuanto a número. Si Aizen le había dejado a él al mando era porque, como creador de los Arrancar, sabía bien que eran igual de territoriales que los animales salvajes y odiaban que se entrometieran en sus propiedades. Los Espada podían tener Fracciones sobre las que gobernar, Grimmjow ya había reclamado como "suyo" a Kurosaki. Y Ulquiorra ahora tenía un territorio que defender, Las Noches, y una propiedad que conservar, Inoue Orihime.

Seguramente Aizen ya fuera consciente de que al final, después de tanta obligación, Ulquiorra acabaría considerando a la prisionera como suya. Que Aizen la necesitara o no para sus propósitos ya no importaba. Tampoco le había pedido que la matara, simplemente le había liberado de la orden de protegerla, Ulquiorra era ahora libre de hacer lo que quisiera con Orihime. La trampa psicológica creada sobre ambos al fin podría dar su fruto.

Daba igual que estuviera en inferioridad numérica. Tener a Orihime cerca convertía a Ulquiorra en un elemento mucho más peligroso de lo que ya era. Con tal de evitar que se la llevaran sería capaz de matar a cualquiera, ya fuera Shinigami, Capitán o Arrancar.

Ulquiorra Schiffer sabía que la mujer era consciente de a qué se refería al decir que iba a morir allí sola. No iba a ceder, y si se daba la circunstancia de ser derrotado, la mataría antes de dejarla marchar lejos de él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se mirara por donde se mirara, Ulquiorra era el monstruo. De la misma manera, Orihime era la princesa o la doncella mientras que Ichigo era el príncipe o el caballero. Esa era la fórmula creada por los cuentos clásicos en donde el protagonista debe vencer al malvado para llegar a un final feliz donde todos fueron felices y comieron perdices.

O al menos eso es lo políticamente correcto, lo que la moraleja de las fábulas enseñan a los pobres niños inocentes sin capacidad de discernir dónde está la franja que separa al héroe del villano.

¿Qué pasaría si la princesa no quisiera ser rescatada y prefiriera quedarse con el monstruo?

Nadie planteaba jamás esa posibilidad. No tenía más que remitirse a las fuentes que así lo confirmaban, pero de todas formas, Inoue Orihime no podía evitar preguntarse si el hecho de aquel final alternativo eliminaba la palabra "feliz" del final. ¿Por qué no podía existir un cuento en el que las tornas cambiaran por completo? Obviamente no podría calificarse de final feliz en el sentido clásico de la literatura infantil, sería transgredir las normas establecidas y llevar la contraria al concepto sobre el cual se basaban. Sería un universo alternativo puesto que ninguna historia apostaba por la variante en la que la princesa y el villano acababan juntos y felices. Algo así podría ser calificado de retorcido y no apto para educar moralmente a los niños pequeños.

Pero Orihime no era ninguna niña pequeña. Que aquella idea rondara su mente, aunque sólo fuera un fugaz pensamiento rápidamente descartado, indicaba que algo en su subconsciente se estaba rebelando contra lo socialmente aceptado. Tenía edad suficiente para juzgar por sí misma, había vivido lo bastante como para saber que no todo era blanco o negro sino una mezcla de ambas cosas donde según el caso prevalecía una parte más que la otra.

Tenía la experiencia necesaria para plantearse en su imaginación aquel final alternativo y oscuro. Incluso podría casi declarar que conocía mejor al monstruo que al príncipe azul. El caballero que galopaba en su busca no era tan resplandeciente ni tan puro como lo describen los cuentos, también tenía algo de monstruo en su interior y ella lo había visto con sus propios ojos.

Por esa simple regla de tres, por todas aquellas evidencias, la pregunta se formulaba casi por sí sola trayendo consigo la respuesta. Había algo de héroe, de príncipe azul dentro de Ulquiorra de la misma manera que había algo de monstruo dentro de Kurosaki.

No todo era blanco o negro.

Los humanos tienden a protegerse de forma instintiva cuando algo les amenaza. Y el instinto de Orihime bien parecía tener un sentido del humor bastante peculiar porque la hacía reaccionar de forma totalmente incoherente, sintiéndose segura junto al Espada.

Incluso cuando sus largos dedos, habitualmente escondidos dentro de sus bolsillos, rozaron su pecho.

Las palabras que acababa de decir aún resonaban en sus tímpanos, y cualquier otra persona que no estuviese acostumbrada a la forma de hablar de Ulquiorra las habría encontrado lo suficientemente aterradoras como para echarse a temblar. Inoue, en cambio, se dio cuenta de que tras ellas no había más que curiosidad, al igual que no había nada que no fuera inocente en el atrevimiento de tocarla, más aún en un lugar como el pecho.

Ya había detectado que el Espada sentía cierta curiosidad acerca de los sentimientos humanos, no obstante, no era la primera vez que hacía notar su desconcierto. Pero sí que era la primera vez que mostraba abiertamente esa fascinación preguntando incluso con insistencia, tratando de dar su propia explicación. Aunque fuera la primera vez que hacía sus conjeturas en voz alta y en su presencia, se notaba que en más de una ocasión había establecido algún debate parecido en su propia mente tratando de encontrarle sentido a las palabras de Inoue.

Ella había intentado esclarecer sus dudas mediante una respuesta simple que él fuera capaz de entender. Pero no había sido posible. Ante todo tenía que tener en cuenta que Ulquiorra era un Hollow cuya máscara había sido arrancada para formar parte de una élite de soldados. Su único motivo para vivir era luchar y morir en la batalla. Podían percibir ciertas emociones pero era lógico que Aizen no hubiera querido dotarlos de una gran sensibilidad.

No podía culparle por no entender nada, ni siquiera podía reprocharle que sus dedos tantearan su pecho en busca del lugar donde se ubicaba su corazón. El mero hecho de mostrar esa curiosidad lo hacía más humano que los demás Arrancar, y aquello era un buen síntoma. Había notado que inicialmente la mano de Ulquiorra se había acercado al lugar donde él tenía su agujero de Hollow y aquello probaba que estaba haciendo todo lo que estaba en su mano por intentar comprenderlo. Si había algo parecido a lo que ella había explicado, algún lugar similar al corazón, donde nacían y se alimentaban las emociones y debilidades, ese era el agujero de los Hollow. No obstante, Ulquiorra rectificó la trayectoria dándose cuenta de que no estaba ante otro Arrancar sino frente a una humana.

Tomándole de improviso, Inoue rodeó la muñeca de Ulquiorra y dirigió su mano hacia su pecho izquierdo, presionándola contra él para que fuera capaz de notar los latidos de su corazón.

Latidos que golpeaban con fuerza, acelerados por la proximidad entre ellos, por aquella mano que cubría su pecho, por comprender al fin el por qué Ulquiorra siempre parecía estar amenazándola cuando en realidad, no era así.

Si hubiera tenido que explicárselo al propio Ulquiorra, el símil del monstruo tal vez le hubiera sido útil. Él era como el Frankenstein de Mary Shelley, como los habitantes de Halloween Town, cuyas buenas intenciones quedaban opacadas por su naturaleza oscura, por lo único que conocían o para aquello para lo que habían sido creados. Ulquiorra era igual, carecía de la sensibilidad para expresarse de otro modo que no fueran amenazas.

Mientras seguía sosteniendo la mano de Ulquiorra sobre su pecho, su otra mano trazó el camino opuesto, situándose sobre donde sabía que tenía el número cuatro tatuado.

Y lo sintió.

Aunque sólo fuera para mantenerlos en pie y hacerlos sangrar en la batalla, los Arrancar tenían corazón. Y el de Ulquiorra se aceleró aún más de lo que estaba en el preciso instante en que Orihime rozó su cuerpo.

La mujer tomó su otra mano y le hizo colocarla sobre aquel punto exacto. Con ambas manos, Ulquiorra sentía su corazón y el de Orihime latir al mismo ritmo. ¿Acaso era aquello lo que quería decir con que sus corazones eran uno sólo? No era la primera vez que sentía aquella sensación, a menudo ésta había estado relacionada con algún acontecimiento interesante o la proximidad de alguna pelea, aunque también muchas de las veces había tenido que ver con la cercanía de Orihime. Podía identificar aquel estímulo como excitación, aunque hasta ese momento nunca lo había relacionado con la excitación física.

Dispuesto a averiguar si sus corazones podían latir al unísono, si todo aquello era producto de una reacción física, el Espada acortó la distancia entre ellos, sus cuerpos rozándose levemente.

Entonces, de repente, algo amenazó con destruir aquella atmósfera de silenciosa confianza que los rodeaba. Una poderosa fuerza espiritual se aproximaba. Y toda curiosidad acabó transformándose en necesidad y urgencia.

Todavía podía notarlos. Los latidos de Orihime se habían vuelto tan violentos y continuos que era capaz de sentirlos aún habiendo desplazado su mano para rodear el busto de la mujer. Un débil gemido había escapado de sus labios cuando el Espada lo acarició con suavidad. La mano derecha de Orihime se despegó de la de Ulquiorra para alzar el camino hasta el cuello del joven, rodeando su nuca y atrayéndolo hacia ella.

Casi esbozó una sonrisa cuando sus miradas entraron en contacto a tan escasa distancia. Estaba acostumbrada a la mirada impasible de Ulquiorra y le resultaba hasta incluso cómico que ni en un momento como aquel sus ojos fueran incapaces de mostrar ninguna emoción. Sin embargo, seguía sintiendo cómo su corazón latía más fuerte según el contacto se hacía más íntimo y no tuvo más remedio que preguntarse si en alguno de sus encuentros anteriores el corazón de Ulquiorra había latido de igual forma sin que ella fuera capaz de advertirlo.

Ulquiorra sintió un extraño cosquilleo que en principio achacó al roce de los dedos de Orihime sobre la piel de su nuca, o tal vez a que el gesto había hecho que su cabello se moviera y le había hecho cosquillas. Era extraño porque no entendía que esa sensación se produjera en su abdomen cuando lo lógico era que se produjera en el sitio donde estaba teniendo lugar la acción, o sea, en su cuello. Sin tiempo para reflexionar más acerca de aquel asunto, de repente se vio inmerso en algo totalmente nuevo y abrumador a la vez.

En el tiempo que llevaba siendo un Arrancar no había tenido más experiencia que la de luchar y servir a las órdenes de Aizen, pero era consciente de que aquello que estaba a punto de producirse se llamaba "beso". Y según tenía entendido los humanos se besaban como una forma de demostrar su amor mutuo. Si el concepto de amistad ya le resultaba complicado, esclarecer algo tan complejo incluso para los humanos como el "amor", para alguien como él era algo totalmente imposible. ¿Tenía que ver el amor con el hormigueo incesante y creciente de su vientre?

La vio dedicarle una última mirada antes de cerrar los ojos y ladear ligeramente la cabeza. Los dedos sobre su cuello se cerraron con más fuerza terminando de atraerle hacia ella, haciendo que sus labios al fin se tocasen. Paralizado, los ojos de Ulquiorra se abrieron aún más, con sorpresa, para luego acabar cerrándolos.

Nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo podía ser aclarado por el poder de su ojo, así que no tenía ningún sentido mantenerlos abiertos. Con los ojos cerrados las sensaciones adquirían otra dimensión mucho más intensa. Seguía sin comprender qué estaba ocurriendo pero al menos podía decir que era agradable.

Consiguió sobreponerse al impacto de lo desconocido y siguiendo su instinto entreabrió la boca para acoger los labios de Orihime. Un beso leve, apenas un contacto entre sus labios. Encadenado con el primero llegó un segundo beso en donde sintió la humedad de la lengua de la mujer rozando sus labios.

El escalofrío que le subió por la espina dorsal sólo podía ser comparado con el ser atravesado por una _Zanpakutou_. Sentía un calor abrasador, y no era producto de un _Cero_ impactando sobre su cuerpo. Todo a su alrededor se volvía rápido y vertiginoso pero no era por el _Sonido_. Sentía que su máscara caía rota en mil pedazos pero no era su máscara de Hollow. Algo se desataba en su interior haciéndole perder el control, pero no era su forma liberada.

¿Qué era aquello que le hacía avanzar con la urgencia de saber cual sería el siguiente paso? Sus manos recorrían las curvas femeninas de aquella mujer. Había invadido su boca para imponerse y dejar claro que pese a toda la confusión él era quien tenía el control, aunque ella lo hubiera iniciado todo. Había dejado escapar algún que otro jadeo mezclado entre el jugoso sonido de sus besos. Pese a la inexperiencia había ido guiándola según aquello que le hacía sentir con más intensidad, a veces breves roces con la lengua, a veces largos juegos en los que se entrelazaban quedándose sin respiración. Había acabado acorralándola contra la pared, sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo templar su propia frialdad y el poder de sus _reiatsus_ casi fundiéndose en uno sólo.

No sabía explicar qué era todo aquello que estaba experimentando, pero lo que sí tenía seguro era que aún sin conocerlo, había estado deseándolo desde el principio.

El tiempo apremiaba, el invasor estaba a punto de llegar. E Inoue Orihime sabía muy bien qué era lo que debía hacer.

Nada.

Sus dedos seguían aferrándose al cuello del Espada, adentrándose en su oscuro cabello, agarrándose a ellos cada vez que sus besos le producían una nueva punzada de placer. Sentía aquellas manos viajar por su cuerpo, desde sus pechos hasta sus caderas. Alzó una pierna enroscándola alrededor de la cintura del joven, permitiendo que descubriera sus muslos y haciendo de este modo el contacto más íntimo.

Sintió cómo abría la parte superior de su vestido, dejando a la vista su cuello y su escote. Ulquiorra abandonó su boca, y en aquel breve instante volvió a echarle de menos. Luego lo notó descender por su cuello para terminar posando una mezcla de violentos besos y mordiscos justo debajo de la base de su cuello. La pared no le permitía echar hacia atrás la cabeza para facilitarle el acceso, pero si hubiera podido, lo habría hecho. Porque Inoue Orihime sabía qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo puesto que Grimmjow se lo había explicado.

La estaba marcando como suya, aunque no mediante un agujero sino a través de marcas rojizas que tardarían lo suficiente en desaparecer como para que cualquiera de los que habían venido a rescatarla pudieran verlas. Con aquello había terminado de integrarla en su propio mundo. Había firmado algo que Inoue ya intuía; que la mataría antes de dejar que se la llevaran.

Sabía que aquella era la solución a todos los problemas que había causado. Podía llamarlo sacrificio pero no podía ser calificado como tal si había una parte de ella que deseaba quedarse con el Espada, sobretodo después de lo que estaba sucediendo.

El _reiatsu _del enemigo era tan palpable que indicaba que estaba a punto de llegar. Ulquiorra hizo el ademán de separarse para enfrentarlo, pero la mano de Orihime sobre su cabeza le hizo volver, sumergiéndole en su pecho. Necesitaba que la vieran aunque sólo fuera por un instante, que comprendieran que no tenían motivos para arriesgar sus vidas por alguien como ella, que era una traidora. De esa manera, desistirían, nadie más saldría perjudicado en ninguno de los dos bandos si ya no quedaban motivos por los que pelear. Debían olvidarse de ella y volver al mundo humano para brindar su apoyo a las divisiones que se habían quedado allí para pelear contra Aizen y los suyos. Debían proteger Karakura, no a ella.

Sucedió todo muy rápido, aunque esto no impidió que sin hablar Ulquiorra y Orihime se sincronizaran a la perfección y fueran capaces de entenderse, por primera vez, aún sin necesidad de palabras. El invasor hizo acto de presencia y, como era inevitable, la escena que estaba teniendo lugar fue lo bastante impactante como para dejarle fuera de juego unos segundos.

Orihime se sujetó con fuerza al cuello de Ulquiorra, impidiéndole que pudiera atacar y entonces sacó de su bolsillo la pulsera que éste le había dado el día en que se marchó con él hasta el Hueco Mundo. El Espada vio cómo se la colocaba en su muñeca y comprendió que con aquel gesto estaba negando su voluntad de ser rescatada. Sólo hizo falta que el Espada hiciera uso del _Sonido_ para trasladarla junto a él a un lugar recóndito de Las Noches donde nadie salvo ellos, los Arrancar, podrían localizar el _reiatsu_ de Inoue Orihime.

Quizás de ese modo, aquel final alternativo que Inoue había imaginado, pudiera tener un final feliz.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Espero que os haya gustado, que alguien lo lea y que alguien me deje algún comentario, para alguien novato como yo en el fandom se agradecen opiniones y críticas constructivas a tener en cuenta en próximos fics.**

**También espero ante todo, que la historia haya sido comprensible y que los personajes no estén demasiado OOC. Pido por favor que si habéis encontrado OOC los personajes me lo hagáis saber, al igual que si habéis notado algún atentado contra el canon XD.**

**Pues nada, si el fic gusta, amenazo con volver con más fics jejejeje.**

**Besitos.**

**Ak**


End file.
